Is it your love I need?
by DarkEagleOfTheWind
Summary: Ciel has been tired of searching for Sebastian whenever he needs help, but lately, the Earl has been having strange thoughts about his faithful butler. Will he realize his true feelings? Or will Sebastian help him find the answer? CielxSebastian, T to be safe! One-shot


**Hi guys! This is my first yaoi fic, featuring CielxSebastian! Hope I've done this right and you guys enjoy!**

**Rated T for safety.**

* * *

Ciel was wandering the halls of his manor, looking for that damned, dark and mysterious demon of a butler of his. He'd been searching high and low, in every room for hours, and still couldn't find Sebastian, and now it was late. Leaning against a door, the young Earl sighed heavily.

"Where the hell are you, Sebastian?" he growled, his annoyance building. Why is it, that whenever he needs him, he's always, always missing? Sure, Ciel did say to go get supplies and that he needed some time to himself, but this was ridiculous.

"Something wrong, my dear Earl?" Oh, no. In the name of Her Majesty, _please _not be him. Not him of all people.

'_Go away. Go away now. I'm not here.' _Ciel thought, hoping against hope that the Chinese nobleman would disappear.

"My Lord, please don't be nervous." That damned, annoying voice…..

"What do you want, Lau!?" Ciel snapped angrily.

"Please, open the door."

"No way."

"I know how to find him."

Ciel opened the door cautiously, "And how do you suppose we catch him?"

Lau smiled that creepy smile of his as he leaned in to the Earl's ear. "I'll have a trap just for him. It'll be brilliant. There's no way it will fail, my Lord."

Ciel stared. "What kind of trap, Lau?"

"First things first, my dear Earl. Who are we trying to catch?"

Ciel bashed his head against the wall as he fell to the side. Oh, how did he _not _see this coming?

"My Lord?"

Standing upright and brushing himself off as casually as he could. He replied curtly, "Sebastian."

Lau grinned and clapped his hands. "Ah! I see how we can trap him!"

"But it's Sebastian!"

"We tricked him once before, no?"

Lau was right. They _had. _The memories of using the servants to capture a photograph of the quick-witted and lithe butler flashed through his head. Lau and Ran-Mao had set up dragons with confetti and fireworks while Ciel had ordered Finny to throw a statue at him, giving the demon plenty of reasons to save his master.

Snapping back to reality with a heavy, worn out sigh, he looked up at the man. "Alright. How do you suppose we go about retrieving Sebastian?"

"Cats."

"Sorry?"

"Felines, my Lord."

"I _know _what cats are, Lau!"

Lau smiled again. "My dear Earl, for a moment I thought you'd forgotten."

Ciel glared, giving him daggers. "Why cats?"

"Our dear Sebastian-"

"Did someone mention Bassy?" A new voice called out.

Oh GOD no. Anyone. Anyone but HIM. Lau was annoying sure, but he was nowhere near as bad as that damned cross dresser.

Both looked out the window to find, sure enough, Grell Sutcliffe. The most annoying, flirtatious Grim reaper they'd ever met.

"Oh! Hi! You're that butler that Madam Red had once, but then you murdered her, right?" Lau asked brightly, as if the whole thing didn't faze him. That'd be damned right.

Although, when Madam Red was mentioned, Ciel had a very brief silence in her honour before yelling at the red-head. "GRELL – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Grell opened the window and slid in, grinning as hearts entered his green eyes. "When it comes to my dear, sweet Bassy, how could I not hear his name being uttered?"

"Well, maybe you could help us then." Ciel said, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Hm? And how would you get me to help you?" Grell asked, the hearts gone in an instant.

"We're trying to find Sebastian, actually." Lau brightly inputted into the conversation.

"OH! Well, then, that settles things! I'll help find dear Bassy!"

"No need. I am here, my Lord." His smooth, handsome – wait, did he really think that!? He must be insane!

"Sebastian…" Ciel breathed.

"Mystery solved, case closed." Lau said, brushing his hands together as if he'd gotten dirt on them.

"OH, BASSY! YOUR LOVER AWAITS-" Grell cried, going for a tackle hug, but missed completely as the butler sidestepped him.

"My Lord, were you really so worried about me?" Sebastian smiled, and for a moment, Ciel's heart skipped a beat. _'What happened? Why did my heart…?'_

"Sebastian, please get rid of Grell…" Ciel ordered with a sigh, holding his temples.

Sebastian turned on Grell with that smile, that deadly smile. And Grell high-tailed it out of there. "Maybe next time, Bassy!" he had cried as he exited the same window he'd entered from.

Lau left them saying he had to go see Ran-Mao. Ciel didn't want to know why, or what, but at least he was alone with Sebastian now.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly, and annoyed at the fact his butler had been nowhere to be found until late at night. He'd spent the entire day searching.

"I'd things to do, my Lord. I had been grocery shopping, and then I had been cleaning the day away. Lost track of time, I'm afraid. Forgive me, my Lord." He apologised, dropping to his knee with his right over his heart.

Truthfully, Sebastian hadn't done _any _of those things; he'd just been watching the Earl, being sure to stay out of his line of sight. Playing with him, if you will. Oh, how he loved playing Cat and Mouse with his dear master.

As he stood once again, Sebastian noted the time on his pocket watch. "Oh, dear. It's terribly late, you must eat, my Lord."

"I'm not hungry, just tired. I'm going to bed." Ciel growled as he made his way through the manor to his bedroom.

Smiling to himself, the butler followed his master obediently, licking his lips as he did so. When he had changed Ciel into his sleeping attire, he watched the boy quietly as he climbed into that big, soft bed of his.

Ciel noticed him watching. "What is it?" he snapped, before widening his eyes at his butler who had climbed onto the bed.

"Master, I am your humble servant. But also, I am a demon, and you can't fool me." He whispered quietly, making the Phantomhive head's heart nearly cease beating.

"Sebastian! What are you-" Ciel began but his mouth slowed to nothing as his butler rested his index finger on his lips.

Smiling darkly, Sebastian replied in an instant. "My Lord – please, do not talk further…" He stripped himself of his dark tailcoat and his white shirt, tossing them aside the bed.

Ciel felt his cheeks begin to burn up. '_These feelings…what are they? Why does Sebastian make these feelings well up inside my heart? Why does my heart ache for him?_'

As if Sebastian could read his thoughts, he leaned in closer to his master's ear. "The feelings you feel around me, is only natural…You yearn for me to be with you, master…" he purred.

Ciel felt compelled to remove his shirt, but Sebastian beat it to him. Unclipping the buttons swiftly, he threw away his master's shirt like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whimpered, unsure of what to do, or what was happening. Sebastian just whispered that this was going to happen sooner or later.

Ciel's cheeks turned into 10 different shades of red when the handsome demon began to nip him on the neck.

"S-Sebast-" he began but was silenced by his humble servants gaze. "Master, I thought I told you. Do not talk further…"

Ciel yelped as his neck was nipped on a sensitive area, earning a grin spreading across the man's features.

Next came the licking, and Ciel felt his bloods began to run south, a sensation that he's never had before. Strangely though, he was…enjoying this. But how could he? It's his butler.

Sebastian's hands rubbed Ciel's stomach tenderly as he kissed and licked his master hungrily. He felt Sebastian's strong hands hold him close, feeling his hot breath on the nape of his neck. Then suddenly the pain, pain he's never experienced went through his entire being. He felt Sebastian's member thrust and both of the two's breath quickened and sweat came pouring down Ciel's forehead.

Sweat that was licked away, and somehow, Ciel didn't stop him. '_Is this what I've yearned for? To be loved and never being let go?_' he thought as Sebastian continued until what seemed like hours of this endured.

Clothing himself and his master, Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's blue one. Sebastian smiled mischievously and Ciel felt an overwhelming need for sleep overtake his consciousness.

"Sleep well, Master…" Sebastian whispered from the shadows as he blew out the candles.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Reviews would be very helpful, critique is always welcomed to help me improve my skills. Arigato~**


End file.
